Wrntusrljikai of Jelbania
The Wrntusrljikai of the Khanate of Jelbania is the head of government of the Khanate of Jelbania. He is appointed by the Khan and has no fixed term of office except the Khan's pleasure and support. The office was abolished in 3739 and restored in 3779. Again was office abolished in 4296. Nomination The political conventions which govern Jelbania demand that the Wrntusrljikai be an Ahmadi/Hosian man of good character, mature age and sober temperament. Members of any legislature, federal or otherwise are forbidden to take up the title to preserve a crude form of separation of powers. Previously the Khan was free to appoint any one to the office including himself over even keep the office vacant but the 3612 revolution rendered that null. now the Khan has to appoint an individual who commands a majority in the reformed Kurultai. Role The Wrntusrljikai is the Khan's principal advisor and also heads the government department known as the Office of the Wrntusrljikai. He is the chairman of the Cabinet and also heads the numerous junior ministries and other government agencies. Origin The office was established after the overthrow of the Sebastian Empire in December 3578. It translates to 'Forward souled Person' in Luthori, highlighting the expectation of the occupant of the office to be vigorous, imaginative and efficient. The office replaced the old Jelbanien 'Prime Minister'. As strongmen dominated the second Jelbek resurgence era, often holding the office of President- Atabek, the new office never had as much power as the 'Prime Minster' had under the Sebastians. The 3600 civil war heralded a return to feudal monarchy, yet the office of Wrntusrljikai survived, albeit with ever few powers. The first Khan Shlajkai I appointed himself to the office and it was vacant between December 3607 and December 3511 as no one was appointed, most thought it to be on its way out. During the era Khandsrme Tri was the power behind the throne but as a woman could not, by tradition, occupy the office. Many however regard her as having been Wrntusrljikai. After her death, Capt. Grzkai Sagzisrmko Vrn was formally appointed to the office. The 3612 revolution brought new prestige and power to the office in the context of a constitutional monarchy. The office continued to be strong in the Ahmadist era that followed and reached its apex of prestige during the military dominated era (3622-3632) where two Generals successively governed the country, with the title. Under the noble Bek Bek Vrn the office was more of a provincial governor status in Temrkai Khan's large empire. The 3638 rebellion saw the return of republicanism with the titles not abolished but 'Khan' effectively becoming President and 'Wrntusrljikai' the most powerful office again. The monarchist restoration of 3685 saw the office regain some prestige given that the monarch was a small child dominated by Regent-Atabeks. It also saw in 3688, the appointment of the first female Wrntusrljikai Nour Temrkaidsrme, the Khan Temrkai II's mother and Regent-Atabeki. During the first era of autocracy (3724-39) the Khans appointed themselves to the office. It was abolished in 3739 as a Luthorised regime introduced a presidential system. In 3779 the aged Yabek Taj Grzkai Heijiwrn reintroduced the office, appointing his son Jlemai Grzkaisrmko Heijiwrn List of Wrntusrljikai Category:Jelbania Category:Jelbek politicians